Wind
Summary Wind is a Basic element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of transparent white. Wind is a fast and strong magic, capable of many unique effects in battle. It can work fairly well either close range or long range. Strategically, this element is used to block fire and plasma attacks, especially projectile and multi-projectile based spells, such as Fire's Consecutive Fire Bullets, and Great Fire Blast- and Plasma's Plasma Missiles. 'Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. The element costs 150 gems. Statistics Player opinions: * Damage: Medium-Above Average * Speed: Above Average * Defense: Above Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. ''Spells: *Note: the damage was tested with 80 power '''Wind Cannon' "'''''User creates a spiral of wind that is short range but issues high damage." * Wind Cannon is a fairly slow Projectile spell, of which the user shoots a thick blast of wind, knocking back any opponent hit very far. The user quickly, out of their hands, blasts a cannon of spiraling air. This cannon is very short ranged compared to other Projectile spells receive heavy damage as well as be knocked back far. Wind Cannon also has a thick width meaning sometimes dodging will not be able to save you from taking heavy damage. If you come in contact with it at just the edge of it, damage will be done but no knock back will occur. This spell has the most knock back in the game so far. This spell is also able to stop solid Projectile and Multi-Projectile spells such as Great Fire Blast, Orbs of Enlightenment, Poison Needles, etc. ** It consumes 250 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown. *** Note: This spell has an extremely short range, meaning distance between you and the caster should allow safety from the spell, as this deals high damage as well as a knock back. Some spells that charge or can freeze you in place as they charge may stop you from being knocked back. *** Tip: Use Spiral Spin to get closer and have a higher chance that Wind Cannon hits. If you like dealing long range damage, use this to push away nearby players away out of their range, then use long range attacks. *** Does about 275 damage *** Note: Wind Cannon can go through walls and multiple players and does not slow down while touching/going through either of them. Hitting multiple players does not hinder the speed or damage. Wind Tornados''' "'''''User shoots an increasing amount of tornadoes that each deal low damage." * Wind Tornados (tornadoes, spelled incorrectly in game, but spelled correctly in the description) is a fast Multi-Projectile spell of which the user shoots a total of 6 small tornadoes that each deal low damage. The user sticks out an arm of which tornadoes gradually start to come out. In the first wave, one tornado is shot, however in the second wave two are shot and finally in the third, three are shot. These tornadoes all come out at different angles being... * Wave 1: 1x90 degree angle. * Wave 2: 1x78.75 degree angle, 1x101.25 degree angle. * Wave 3: 1x112.5 degree angle, 1x90 degree angle, 1x67.5 degree angle. * Note that less degree means to the right, more degree means to the left * These tornadoes direction however can be altered as the player pivots. The player is also able to move while casting this spell. If an opponent were to be hit by one of these tornadoes, they will receive low damage and a slight knock back. This knock back gives this spell a pinball effect, of which the opponent can sometimes be knocked into other tornadoes, stacking damage. * If used while charging, it shoots one, then five (6 tornadoes), instead of 1, 2, then 3 (6 tornadoes) ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. *** Tip: Use mainly for long range. If you want to be risky, get close and start shooting. There will be a higher chance of the tornadoes making contact due to the more space it covers at the beginning. Use this on the flat plains, for hills are a disadvantage to this. *** Note: The formation of the tornadoes will always be the same if the user stays still, making the directions predictable. Because of this, you will be able to weave your way back and forth between the tornadoes. Use elevation to your advantage. Getting above and below the tornadoes would still protect you. *** Does about 115 damage per tornado and takes about 2 seconds to fully charge Wind Ascend''' "'''''User creates an area of wind that damages Users and launches themselves into the air." * Wind Ascend is a medium-speed Close Range spell, of which the user blasts air around them dealing damage and knock back to those close by, as well as launching themselves high into the air. The user starts by touching the ground, of which transparent white strips symbolizing air currents appears around them. This air current gets closer and tighter, of which it forms a corkscrew shape around the player. The air currents then bursts out, damaging any player nearby and knocking them back/stunning them. During this, the user is shot into the air, out of harms way for a short while. This spell is not only useful for damage, but also jumping onto high surfaces that you cannot climb, dodging projectiles or even allowing a safe spot to use Healing spells in. Instant clicking this spell will allow it to fail so charge this spell. ** It consumes 350 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. *** Tip: '''Use this to gain the advantage of elevation or to gain distance in order to heal. Use something that freezes you in the air, to gain mana and stamina. The best move to use is Light's Scintillant Rejuvenation to gain Health, Mana, AND Stamina altogether. You can escape with this spell if you use the correct spells as well. Use this if you know someone is coming at you. *** '''Note: Quickly change your point of view in order to get a good look at where the User is at. They will be able to stay in the air long enough for you to hit them. Use an attack spell that you stay in the air for a while, especially a big damaging one like Spectrum's Holobeam, or Earth's Rock Avalanche (Which is actually the most damaging projectile spell in the whole game, make sure to visit the link). If you are wary of the user's set, run or stay in motion. The user could still use magic in the air, so the elevation counts as an advantage to them. They could also try to escape using Spiral Spin (next spell) or use Spectral Embodiment to "disappear into thin air. *** Does about 275 damage Spiral Spin''' "'''''User surrounds them self inside of a blast of air that deals medium damage and is controlled by the Users cursor." * Spiral Spin is a medium-speed Travelling spell, of which the user levitates and travels within a corkscrew of wind to move around and damage upon collision. The user kneels beforehand with a expanding Wind symbol beneath them, symbolizing the charge of the spell. The user then leaps forwards and spins, having a spinning air current surround them self, lifting them from the ground and increasing their speed of travel. Instead of going in a straight direction, this spell can be maneuvered so that turns and spins can be accomplished through the position of the cursor. If an opponent is hit by the user while in Spiral Spin, they will receive medium damage, of which a "windy" explosion will appear around them. This will stop the spell from going on any further. This spell however can be used for different situations, such as wanting to cover/create distance between the opponent, provide a quick way of escaping Close Range spells or Ultimates predominately, or even to help string for a combo. The charge of this spell affects the length of time Spiral Spin is cast by 4 (small charge)-5 (fully charged) seconds. ** It consumes 400 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. *** Note: Instant clicking this spell will make it fail. *** Tip: '''Use a common combo involving that uses Contact Spell such as Frozen Incursion or Magma Drop when you get close enough. Since they are stunned when you hit them, you will have enough time to come back and activate the Contact Spell. Using Wind Cannon while using this spell would allow you to deflect any nearby opponent's contact spells to counter you, or to just inflict large stacks of damage. This spell also grants a special ability of levitation where any opposing spell that involves ground damage can't hurt you. A few opposing spells that fall into that category would be Perilous Hail(unless it is used while in the air)and Water Tumble. *** '''Note: This spell is hard to dodge without the proper knowledge. Make your move at the last second. Jump out of the way in order to avoid getting hurt and to force the user to turn which is time consuming. This spell can also be avoided by jumping onto higher surfaces, as the Spiral Spin is unable to increase in a almost vertical way and can only reach the opponent via slope. This is highly situational though. *** Does about 275 damage and takes about 2 seconds to charge Wind Gust (Ultimate)' "'''User creates a whirlwind that traps Users nearby into a large circulating spiral tornado dealing massive damage." * Wind Gust is Wind's Ultimate. The user erects a large white sphere around them, of which decreases in size to reveal the user raising their arms. A large wind current is then formed, of which extends to a very high range. This large wind current forms a large tornado, of which drags nearby opponents into it and deals high damage constantly until eventually taking colossal amounts of noticeable health from those caught in it. Once caught in it, the opponents are unable to escape, and are permanently stunned for as long as it lasts, meaning they are unable to use spells. Players will also be moved in a circular motion as if they were moving with the tornado, flinging them around until all the players are eventually caught up to each other. This will even effect Party Members, however no damage will come to them. The user will be unable to use other spells during this either. This spell is also able to occur even if the user has died in the process. This spell's range was nerfed with the introduction of Plasma, however the damage still remains high. ** It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 85 second cooldown. *** Tip: Use this when you have low health or when in a grouped area. This will allow you to deal damage to more than one person and possibly steal some kills. You are able to move while this spell is occurring. Usually, players will attack you soon after to create a counter or revenge. This can be solved by the use of Wind Ascend, where you can push players back and gain distance. *** Note : All the players that were caught in the wind are in one single spot together, which can only mean chaos is about to occur between them all. If you are within the range of people caught, you must either escape before everyone is free from stun, or try your luck with a powerful close range spell to steal kills. Close Range spells such as Volcanic Eruption (Lava). *** Tip : Don't use Shadow Sneak and Plasma Orb EVER!These spells have a long start up time.Though Holy Dash falls under this category,the user could gain distance more than the mentioned spells do(Shadow Sneak and Plasma Orb).Yet if too close to the caster,Ligtning Flash and Rainbow Shockwave isn't gonna help much unless you have upgraded speed and enough stamina. *** Note : ''Players who are near the caster and are unable to escape would be unable to use their spells. But users who come during the ultimate could still use their spells but there could be an altered screening because of the wind that is pulling them towards a circular motion. So spells that freeze users in place would rather be helpful.'' *** Does about 35 damage 'Videos ' ''' Category:Elements